Abraham Ford (Comic Series)
Abraham Ford is a Sergeant in the U.S. Army and a sports coach before the outbreak. Following the death of Tyreese, Abraham later takes on the role of Rick's right hand man. His main role in the group is to assist keeping the group members safe from any type of threat. Character Pre-Apocalypse Before the zombie outbreak, he had an ex-wife, Beth,Issue 57, page 3 an 8 year old son, and a 6 year old daughter.Issue 54, page 9 He lost his family when the dead rose, eventually stumbling upon Dr. Eugene Porter - who claimed to know what caused the zombie epidemic - and convinced him to take him to Washington. Abraham then began heading for Washington along with the doctor and Rosita Espinosa (with whom he later develops a romantic relationship). Prior to meeting up with the survivors, Abraham was living with his family in a community of locals in a grocery store, hiding from the undead. One day after returning from a scavenge mission at the local depot, he discovered his wife and daughter had been raped by the rest of the community and his son had been held down to watch. Abraham killed the culprits with his bare hands, practically turning one boy inside out, while his family watched. His family ran away from him that night, terrified of Abraham. The next day he found their eaten bodies and the undead body of his daughter, who Abraham shot in the face. A few months later, Eugene and Rosita joined the group and they began the journey to Washington in hope to find a society still intact. On the way, three of the group tried to steal some food and sneak away. Abraham shot and killed them, Abraham saying, "I can't get over how easy it was. How much it didn't upset me. I can't get over how much I've changed. How much my family would hate what I've become." Post-Apocalypse & Hershel's Farm Abraham first appears with Rosita and Eugene on Hershel's farm shortly after the events of the Prison. Abraham explains the purpose of their visit to the survivors which is to re-acquire supplies for their trip to Washington, and invite the other survivors to tag along. Initially there is hostility between Abraham and the others, particularly with Rick Grimes. One night when Maggie Greene attempts suicide, he is close to placing a bullet in her head before she comes around, even when Rick places a gun to his head and orders him not to. The next morning, Abraham saved Rick from a marauding zombie, shooting it just before it reached Rick. Still enraged by Rick's treatment of him the previous night, Abraham confesses to Rosita that he had initially pointed his gun at Rick, suggesting that he had thoughts of killing Rick rather than saving him. Abraham was also shaken by how he had almost killed Maggie (who was alive but unconscious from nearly hanging herself to death), clinging to Rosita and begging her to not let him kill like that again. Cynthiana, Kentucky During a slight detour back to Rick's hometown, they run into a group of bandits who attempt to rape Carl. Abraham assists in rescuing him, killing one of the bandits. The next morning Rick and Abraham bond after it is apparent that they have suffered similar losses. After gathering some supplies from Rick and Carl's hometown and recruiting Morgan, the four of them make the trip back to the survivors. It is during this trip that they stumble upon The Herd (the largest group of zombies any of them had seen), and immediately try to break through, resulting in the car been totaled. On foot Carl would have been killed if it weren't for Abraham picking him up with one arm and carrying him along. Journey to D.C. Upon regrouping with the rest of the team, the survivors make a quick and frantic get-away from the herd, now on their way to Washington DC. While on the way, he helps Rick, Michonne, and Andrea kill the group of cannibalistic hunters that were planning on killing and eating the group. When its revealed that Eugene wasn't a real government scientist, at first Abraham was enraged and beat him a few times for lying, mainly because he and Rosita risked their lives to keep him safe. While he's still a bit cold to Eugene, during a conversation with Rick, he reveals he's not mad at Eugene anymore. He's more mad at himself, saying he had led a group of other survivors (before Rick and the others) to their deaths because he believed Eugene's lies. He also believes he's the reason so many of those people are dead now, revealing that he denied them some of their food rations because the mission was too important not to make it to Washington. He began cursing at himself, however, Rick eases his conscious by saying that he needed to see he did help save some other lives and that's what matters now. When they are approached by Aaron, like Rick, he is a bit suspicious of his overly kind appearance. He agrees to accept Aaron's offer to live at the Safe-Zone, but like Rick, they both keep a close eye out for anything suspicious from Aaron. Later on, Abraham hated to admit it, but he found Aaron a nice person and felt they could trust him. Along the way to the Safe-Zone, he and Rick help Aaron get a runner Scott to safety from a horde of zombies. Alexandria Safe-Zone Despite the early chaos with getting Scott safely away, he and the other survivors successfully make it to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Rick lets him, Rosita, Eugene, and Father Gabriel have one of the empty houses. He, however, apologizes for the quick decision, wondering if Abraham was still mad at Eugene for before. However Abraham seems to have somewhat forgiven him, saying he's the closest thing that he has to a friend these days. But he adds he didn't make a fuss because he decided to camp out instead of sleeping in one of the empty houses. While he is impressed with the Safe-Zone and actually likes the calmness, he's still a bit uneasy of the seemingly happy people. He's suspicious of them taking their weapons and trying to keep them separate from one another and suggests some should sneak around their backyards after dark while the others sleep in Rick's house without them knowing, to which Rick understands and agrees. Douglas has decided to give Abraham a job of security and construction, to which Abraham doesn't seem to have a problem with. He's also seen at the dinner party thrown by Douglas, to welcome the survivors. Though its clear, he's still uneasy with it all when Rosita tries to encourage him to mingle. Abraham admits that although its been a few days inside, he already doesn't want to go to the other side of the wall. She embraces him for comfort. Alexandria Safe-Zone Chaos While on the construction site, Abraham single-handedly saves Holly from roamers after Tobin and the other workers refuse to rescue her. Later, it is all but explicitly said that Abraham and Holly have been discreetly romantically involved without Rosita or anybody else's knowledge. After Morgan is bit and his arm has been amputated, Abraham, Holly, and the rest of his crew show up to fight the invading undead so Rick and Michonne can get Morgan to safety. He is soon joined by Rosita who joins the fight. After the zombies prove too much for the small group, Abraham orders everyone to return to their homes. He flees with Rosita to safety, and asks if she saw Holly or anyone else survive. She tells him that she saw Eugene run away, but no one else. In Issue 84, both he and Rosita are seen hiding and both clearly afraid of what's going on outside. But later on, after Carl is accidentally shot by Douglas. Rick immediately rushes to Dr. Cloyd's home and fights the zombies outside to keep them away, while Dr. Cloyd tries to save Carl. Michonne eventually comes to Rick's aid and after watching them both fight alone, Abraham along with a reluctant Rosita join the duo in the hard battle. Eventually Nicholas, Eugene, Fr. Gabriel Stokes, and Holly join the group and eventually kill and defeat all the zombies. Alexandria Safe-Zone Aftermath Abraham finds a zombified Jessie between the corpses and kills her after Glenn couldn't do it. Rosita finds out that Abraham was cheating on her with Holly and moves with Eugene. Abraham tries to apologize for this, but Rosita ignores him. Finally, Abraham moves with Holly, saying that she was the perfect woman for him. One day, he goes outside the walls to do some recon with Michonne. Michonne says that she feels lonely and Abraham tries to comfort her saying that she can talk to him when she needs it. In Washington, the two encounter a crowd of walkers and they eliminate them. An unknown survivor gets out of the cars and Michonne threatens him. The man disarms Michonne and holds her. Michonne is set free and the man attacks Abraham from behind. He holds him and threatens to kill him if Michonne doesn't bring their leader. Rick comes to scene and the man frees Abraham. The survivor introduces himself as Paul Monroe, nicknamed "Jesus". He explains that he is living in another community with other two hundred people and that there are many survivor communities, much to Abraham's surprise. Abraham and Eugene begin to patrol outside Alexandria. Abraham explains to Eugene that he never meant to hurt Rosita, and that if she is happy with Eugene, he's fine with it. Suddenly, Abraham's eye is pierced by an arrow through the back of the head. He continues talking for a bit about Rosita and Eugene, then he falls over, dead. When Rick and Andrea go out to try to kill Dwight's group, they witness his body slowly being devoured by a zombie. A funeral is held for Abraham, and the citizens are all seen very distraught. Death Killed by *Dwight While Abraham and Eugene are talking about Rosita outside of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Abraham is shot in the back of the head by a Savior named Dwight using a crossbow, though incredibly he manages to finish his sentiments before dying, not even hesitating, as though he did not feel the pain. Eugene is then taken hostage to gain access into the Alexandria Safe-Zone. His dead body is later found by Andrea and Rick being eaten by a walker. Rick and Andrea grab Abraham's dead body and carry it back to the Alexandria Safe-Zone presumably for burying with the rest of the dead Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens. His death has shown to have had a significant impact on the survivors, emotionally and practically. Rick openly acknowledged Abraham's important role as muscle for the Community shortly after his death, explaining to the group that seeking aid from the Hilltop Colony is needed to fill the power void Abraham's death has created. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Abraham has killed: *Ford's Daughter (Zombified) *Chris *Theresa *Albert *David *Greg *Charlie *Bruce (Before Reanimation) *Jessie Anderson (Zombified) *Numerous counts of unnamed people and zombies. Relationships Rick Grimes Abraham and Rick's relationship got off to a rocky start. When Abraham was convinced that Maggie had died and tried to shoot her in order to protect the group from turning, Rick pulled a gun on him, triggering anger and distrust in Abraham about Rick and his group. After a while though Rick began to value Abrahams strength and courage which made him realize that Abraham was an essential part of their group. Because of this he eventually came to respect Rick as a leader and became good friends with him. Rick was shown to be upset at the sight of a walker eating the corpse of Abraham. He would go on, to not only mourn the loss of Abraham, but also realize just how badly the loss would affect the groups' strategic standing. Rosita Espinosa After Abraham's group began to head towards Washington, Rosita and Abraham started a relationship with each other. She would often be Abraham's voice of reasoning and calm him down whenever he started to doubt himself. When they all arrived at Alexandria, Abraham began to carry on a sexual relationship with Holly behind her back, leading to their breakup. His dying words were of her, hoping that she will be happy without him as he is without her. Eugene Porter A man who later joined up with Abraham's group, Eugene claimed to be a scientist that knew the cause of the zombie outbreak. Abraham told Andrea that until Eugene came along, he was 'ready to eat a bullet, then this guy came to me with a problem I think I can solve. Abraham and Rosita caught Eugene admiring them during sex, which creeped them out, to say the least.Abraham's trust in Eugene was shattered when it was revealed that Eugene was lying about being a scientist from the very beginning. The bitterness was resolved eventually and the two continued fighting alongside each other until the breakup between Abraham and Rosita. Soon after Eugene would go onto claim that he and Rosita were together, though the latter denied this to Abraham. In his final moments before his death, he spoke with Eugene about this matter, stating that if he can make her happy like he is without her then so be it. Eugene was the last survivor to share time with him before his demise. Holly A fellow member of the Alexandria construction team. Abraham saved Holly during a zombie attack during his first time out working on the wall expansion. After seeing Abraham kill Bruce and explaining that he did this to spare Bruce from coming back, she tearfully hugs him (showing the first signs that they had started a relationship between each other.) Extremely quickly Abraham then began to show that he cared about her more than he did about Rosita, leaving the latter extremely bitter towards him. His happiness with Holly was extremely obvious, even in his dying words with Eugene regarding Rosita. She was shown to be devastated at the sight of his body and heartbroken at the funeral, where she would go onto be accepted as his last true love by Rosita. Appearances Volume 10: What We Become Volume 11: Fear the Hunters Volume 12: Life Among Them Volume 13: Too Far Gone Volume 14: No Way Out Volume 15: We Find Ourselves Volume 16: A Larger World Volume 17: Something to Fear |}} Trivia *Abraham was a Sergeant in the U.S. Military, as well as a sports coach before the outbreak. *Abraham, along with Rick Grimes, Andrea, Michonne, and Brian Blake, have killed the most named characters either as a zombie or as a living person. *Abraham is the first survivor of the Post-Prison survivors, currently the longest standing group in the Comic Series, to die. *According to Eugene, himself, Abraham, and Rosita were traveling from Houston when they met Rick's group at the Greene Family Farm. This makes the trio one of the furthest traveling groups in the series to be encountered by Rick's group. *Abraham's death was not planned until the very issue he died in. Originally, Dwight and the other Saviors were going to engage in a firefight with Eugene and Abraham, leading the two to retreat back to the Alexandria Safe-Zone unharmed. While writing the issue, Robert Kirkman thought that was "lame" and had Abraham shot through the head with an arrow. Nerdist Writer's Panel: Robert Kirkman Nerdist (2012) *Abraham's death has caused Rosita, Eugene, Holly, Michonne, Glenn, Sophia and Maggie to all break into tears. *Abraham is the last human to die in a double-digit issue of the comics. References Ford, Sgt. Abraham Ford, Sgt. Abraham Ford, Abraham Ford, Abraham